


Love Emurrgency

by orphan_account



Series: these fics are jokes please dont judge them alongside my real ones [2]
Category: 1C, Impractical Jokers
Genre: Character Death, Daddy Kink, M/M, Other, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:43:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Kaze thought they could find a new love and move on, an old flame comes back into their life in an unexpected way..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Emurrgency

**Author's Note:**

> hapy birthday daddy unf

“Hey Kaze?” their boyfriend Cookie asks from the couch as Kaze was dabbing at themselves in the mirror. 

“What is it, daddy?” Kaze shouted and giggled back at their man candy (or, in this case, man cookie). 

“There’s a funny show on TV I think you’d like.” Cookie said in his buff seme voice. Kaze twirled over to the couch and tried not to think about Cookie using them for deadlifts. But, as Kaze turned to look at the television, their heart stopped as they laid their eyes upon the man that had nearly stopped their heart all those years ago…

“J-James?” 

Cookie stared down at his uke. “James? Oh, you mean Murr. The only guys that don’t use nicknames are Sal and Joe.”

“I know about Sal and Joe, and Q too.” Kaze was getting frantic. “Is that really them? Is that really my James? The man who gave me the sweetest cummies in the world?”

Cookie started to crumble, “What do you mean ‘your’ James? What’s the history with you and TruTV’s Impractical Jokers star James Murray?”

“I’m sorry,” Kaze started to cry those big moe anime tears, “I just need some time to think about this…” Kaze got up and sexily ran out of the room crying. Cookie sat there, puzzled.

“I’ll never understand them…” he said as he stood up. “Well, I guess I’ll just go vore me some sandwiches.”

\--- LATER…….. ---

Murr was chilling out in his apartment, running his hand across his freshly shaven eyebrow, when he heard a soft moe knock at the door.

“Who could that be?” Said Murr. “Everyone I know hates me and doesn’t wanna see my ugly yet seductive face.”

Murr walked all ugly over to the door only to find that the person on the other side.. Was his old flame. He smirked and cocked his non existent eyebrow.

“So, you really did come crawling back.” 

Kaze slapped Murr and then pulled him in for a deep kiss. Through their tears, Kaze exclaimed, “I can’t stay away from you Murr. I saw you on TV and came running back, just like always. Why am I with Cookie anyway when I had this hunk right here always waiting for me?”

Murr did that smirk he did that time he grabbed Joe’s sister’s butt on camera and Kaze knew he couldnt help but wanna do like. Sex stuff I guess. to the hot ferret man in front of him

(they did every single sex in the book. Every single one. Yeah even the weird deviantart stuff)

“GOD.. ur such a sex God.. how could I forget how good ur dick is to me…” Kaze blushed, “S-supreme ultra Daddy.”

“You’re such a good little, Kaze. You’re so squishy and obedient. You make me the best Daddy Dom in the whole wide world,” Murr, rubbing his hand on his bald spot, and smirking, until he remembered something. “Wait, Kaze, I’ve had these saved, just in case you ever decided to come back to me…”

Kaze’s eyes went wide. Murr was holding out to him two tickets for their favorite broadway musical, 11 time Tony winning sensation… Gaaaaaaaaamzeeeeeee. Kaze started to cry so hard they died . Which is good bc I already feel bad about doing this to poor Kaze. I’m sorry my niecefew. 

Murr mourned the loss of his one true love, as he lifted one of the tickets and revealed he had an engagement ring under them the whole time.. And Now Kaze would never know Murr’s true love for them….

“Goodbye, my squishy baby… I gave you the best cummies in the world… “


End file.
